Chuck vs The Lie
by Charahfan44
Summary: My version of what happens after the finale.  Some fluff but not the kind you expect...I DO NOT OWN CHUCK
1. Chapter 1

Why wasn't it working? Why wasn't the one magical kiss working? She tried to force her memories back, but they wouldn't come. Her memories refused her demanding orders to come back. She was still lost, and she couldn't find herself. She knew that Chuck was telling the truth, she had seen herself say she loved him. But, she was still lost and she knew her memories wouldn't come back. Chuck pulled his lips away from hers, out of breath. He had put his heart and soul into that kiss.

"Anything?" He was so hopeful. She couldn't let him down, she couldn't hurt him. She knew deep down that she loved him.

"I remember." She tried to force a smile, and tears rolled down her cheeks. Chuck kissed her again, but she didn't feel anything. No spark, no love, just a kiss. She pretended to really kiss him back, making him moan with pleasure. She was good at lying, but she had no idea how long she would be able to lie to this sweet, loving man.

* * *

><p>"Sophia!" Sarah yelled from the kitchen.<p>

"What!" Was the loud reply from upstairs.

"Come here!" Sarah yelled for the billionth time. She heard her 10-year-old stomp down the stairs, while she fed her one-year-old twins Emma and Jenny rice cereal in the kitchen.

"What?" Sophie entered the kitchen. Sarah turned around to see her daughter with her arms folded.

"I'm sorry; did I interrupt something important, evil stepmother?" Sarah laughed sarcastically. Sophie stuck her tongue out at her mother.

"Could you go get your dad and sister please?" She asked her second oldest.

"Fine." Sophie huffed.

"Thank you!" Sarah yelled at her as she left through the back door. It had been twelve years since Sarah had lost her memory. A few had come back, but she still felt empty. Sure, she and Chuck had made new memories, but she needed to tell him the truth. She had never remembered the true Sarah Bartowski. Sam and Chuck rushed in through the back, laughing hard.

"What?" Sarah raised her eyebrows and asked, wiping the mess off Jenny's mouth.

"Oh nothing, dad's just really slow." Sam laughed. Chuck walked up to the highchairs, and kissed his youngest daughters on the forehead. Then he kissed Sarah on the lips quickly and then went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"Wow, you worked him hard today." Sarah laughed at her twelve-year-old.

"Yep! He didn't even come close to beating me." Sam was proud of herself. Chuck had lost his touch due to age. Basketball wasn't as easy as it had been.

"Go take a shower. You stink." Chuck teased his daughter.

"You know, a nice long victorious shower sounds nice. Thanks for the idea dad!" Sam bounded out of the kitchen and up to her room.

"I think they're done with this." Sarah rolled her eyes as Emma dumped the cereal onto the floor.

"Yeah, that's the signal." Chuck laughed while he took a sip of water. He grimaced as he bent over to pick up the mess on the floor.

"You really need to get your back checked out honey." Sarah said to him with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah I know. I just don't have time." He sighed.

"Well you're gonna need to make time. I'm not going to let you suffer anymore." Sarah said seriously. She picked up Jenny out of the highchair and left the kitchen. Chuck set the bowl down in the sink, and grabbed Emma, following Sarah into the living room.

"Hey babe?" Chuck asked as Sarah placed Jenny in the playpen.

"Yeah?" She looked at him.

"Does Emma feel a little warm to you?" Sarah felt her daughters head with the back of her right hand.

"Yeah, just a little bit. I'll take her temperature just in case." Sarah took Emma from her husband and kissed him, heading upstairs. "Honey, please ice your back." Sarah said before reaching the top of the stairs. She heard Chuck mumble something but didn't ask him what he had said. She walked down the small hallway, entered the nursery, and took Emma's temperature, feeling relieved when it wasn't high enough to be a fever. It was around 1:00, and her baby looked tired.

"I think someone needs a nap." She said softly as she placed Emma in her crib. She started to sing her mother's lullaby, and eventually the child drifted to sleep. Jenny didn't like to sleep much, and she rarely fussed, so Sarah kept her downstairs so that she wouldn't wake Emma. If you woke Emma up while she was sleeping, you wouldn't be able to stop her tantrum at all. Sam had been the easiest, but Sophie had been the worst by far. Chuck and Sarah only slept about two hours a day with Sophia. Once Jenny did fall asleep however, she didn't wake up until you woke her up. Sarah slowly opened the nursery door, and shut it again, almost running into Sophie.

"Jeez mom, watch where you're goin." She joked. Sarah got along with Sophie the easiest. They laughed together and Sophie always told her everything. Sophie was definitely a mommy's girl. Sam talked to Chuck about everything, only sometimes coming to Sarah. Sarah was okay with that, she was glad she was at least connected to one of her daughters.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked.

"Soccer practice...did you forget again?" Sophie asked. Sarah sighed.

"Sorry Soph...I promise this is the last time." Sarah felt bad. She hadn't made it to any games this season.

"Nah, its fine mom." Sophie had gotten her forgiving personality from Chuck for sure.

"How about I take you?" Sarah smiled.

"Really mom, it's fine." Sophia smiled back.

"But I want to." Sarah argued.

"Okay, fine then. But I only have a half hour to get there."

"Well then we take the Porsche." Sarah raised her eyebrows.

"The Porsche? You never take the Porsche anywhere. It's like your first child."

"Well, she can help get her sister to practice then." Sarah laughed.

"Thanks mom!" Sophia rushed down the stairs. Sarah followed, slower than her daughter did. Chuck was sitting on the couch, watching Jenny and icing his back. Sarah walked up behind him, and put her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulders.

"I'm taking Sophie to soccer, but we need to talk when I get back okay?" She said into his left ear.

"Everything okay?" Chuck asked.

"Not really. I just need to talk to you about something okay?"

"Uh, yeah, sure babe." Chuck forced a smile.

"Mom! Let's go!" Sophie yelled from the garage door.

"I'm coming!" Sarah yelled back. She kissed Chuck and then started to walk out of the living room.

"Hey babe?" He asked before she was to the doorframe with their names on it.

"Yeah?"

"Whatever it is you need to tell me, is it going to affect our marriage?" He asked seriously.

"To be honest Chuck, it might. But I have to go. I promise we'll talk when I get back...I love you." She said to him.

"I love you too Sarah." He looked at her sadly.

"Mom!" Sophie yelled again.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming!"

* * *

><p>"Could this freaking light be any slower?" Sophie had her head up against the window.<p>

"Hey, watch it." Sarah warned. Her kids were getting closer and closer to swearing lately. She knew they were testing their boundaries.

"Sorry." Sophie mumbled back. The light turned green, and Sarah drove forward.

"So how's school?" Sarah broke the ice.

"What?"

"You know, school. I haven't asked you in a while."

"Uh, school's fine." Sophie lied.

"What's wrong?" Sarah could always tell when her daughter was lying. Always. Especially Sophie.

"Nothing."

"Sophia, you better tell me what's going on right now." Sarah used the mom voice.

"Sam's friends don't really like me, that's all." She huffed.

"Don't like you? They're nice when they come over." Sarah never noticed anything wrong.

"Yeah."

"What do you mean they don't like you?"

"They just don't okay?"

"No, not okay. Are they bullying you? Is _Sam _bullying you?" Sarah was getting worried. Sophie had never shut down on her before.

"Mom, please just drop it...please." Sophie begged.

"Okay. I will." However, Sarah knew that she wouldn't. The car ride was completely silent after that. Sophia wouldn't look at Sarah but Sarah glanced at her every few minutes. The soccer field was a while away, and all of the red lights weren't helping.

"They just don't like me. They make fun of me and my friends and they push us around at recess." Sophia opened up.

"Honey, I'm sorry. Do you want me to talk to your sister?" Sarah was sympathetic.

"No, it's really okay." Sophie sounded sad.

"Well, if its bothering you, then it obviously means something Sophie." Sarah looked over at her daughter and didn't realize the red light as she kept driving.

"Mom! Look out!" There wasn't any time to stop or swerve out of the way. The semi hit the Porsche towards the back of Sophie's side. Sarah hit her head hard against the steering wheel, and all she could hear was Sophie's scream fading. As she slipped into the darkness, memories flooded her mind. Meeting Chuck, their first kiss, family night, being jealous of Lou, Shaw, being jealous of Hannah, thinking Chuck shot the mole, finding out he didn't, running away with him, the charm bracelet, Ellie's wedding, Chuck's proposal, Sarah pretending to work for Volkoff, bringing Chuck's mother back, Chuck's final proposal at the hospital, their vows, getting married, the Norseman, Decker, The Intersect, The Bullet Train, the kiss on the beach. Sarah remembered. She remembered her whole life, she knew who she was. Sarah found herself again, and she was glad. Now all she had to do was survive this. She had to go back to Chuck and be the Sarah Bartowski she always dreamed of being again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _Sarah heard the monitor, she heard Chuck's voice, and she couldn't see anything but blackness. She tried to call out to her husband, or even open her eyes, but nothing happened. She was trapped inside her own body. She was trapped inside of her own mind. She felt Chuck's hand grasp hers. She tried to cry as he gently kissed her forehead. She remembered when she had been here before, poisoned by the Norseman Device. Chuck had saved her then, but this time it was up to her to come back and she desperately wanted to.

"Hey baby, the doctor said you're doing better. I hope he's right, he says that you should be awake within a few days or hours." Chuck sounded tired. She couldn't speak to him but she thought she was.

"_I'm so sorry Chuck; I don't even remember what happened!" _She thought. Then it was as if Chuck read her mind.

"The Porsche is wrecked, but the driver of the semi that hit you was fired, and his company is going to pay for a new one. I know it won't be the same...and you know what? The Semi's company makes olives. I guess they knew you hated them." She heard Chuck laugh for just a moment, and her heart skipped a beat. She loved his laugh; now all she needed to do was see his chocolate brown eyes. So a car accident had been the cause of this. She didn't remember anything. Had she been escaping Quinn? Was the Intersect gone? "Sophie's doing better today, she keeps asking about you, but the doctor still won't let her out of bed. I know I always tell you that, but I feel like I should." Chuck sighed. Sarah was confused. Sophie? Who was Sophie and why was she in a car with her? Sarah needed to wake up, and ask Chuck about what happened and how he found Quinn.

* * *

><p>"Anything?" Sam was carrying Emma, bouncing her slightly.<p>

"No, sorry bud." Morgan said to her. He had just gotten off the phone with Chuck.

"Hey Sam? I can't find any baby food!" Alex yelled from the kitchen. Sam handed her sister over to her uncle, and walked into the kitchen. Her aunt was holding her other sister Jenny in one arm, and searching for the baby food with the other.

"Lemme help you with that." Sam smiled and opened the cupboard to her direct left. She pulled out the twins' favorite; Butternut Squash. She stared at it for a moment, remembering her and her mother's conversation the day before the accident.

"_Who comes up with this stuff?" Sam made a disgusted face._

"_Psychos." Sarah replied while smiling. Sam laughed with her mother. Sam turned back to the cupboard and read the labels._

"_I mean carrots, potatoes, peas, and turkey in an almost liquid form? That's messed up."_

"_Yeah, you'd think babies were picky." Sarah smiled. Sam loved this. Saturday mornings in their pajamas, just talking. They didn't do this much, as Sophie was clearly the favorite child. _

"_Hey mom?"_

"_Yeah?" Sarah's back was turned, and she was putting the mashed up food into bowls._

"_Can I ask you a question?" Sam was timid._

"_Absolutely. What's up?" She set the now empty glass jar in the sink._

"_Well, there's this guy that I like at school, and we have a Valentines Day party coming up in class and I didn't know if I should do anything special." Sarah turned to face her oldest daughter. That was definitely not what she was expecting to talk about._

"_Uh, okay. Well, I think you should." Sarah smiled._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, and we can even go find something this afternoon. I just have to make sure your dad can stay here with the twins."_

"_Thanks mom!" Sam beamed and ran out of the kitchen, bounding up to her room. She knew that she had the best mom in the entire world._

"You okay Sam?" Alex asked. Sam snapped back into focus.

"Yeah, sorry. I guess I just zoned out." Sam said while handing Alex the little jar of Butternut Squash baby food. "You'll have to do this soon." Sam nodded towards her aunt's growing stomach.

"Yes I will." Alex smiled.

"Do you think Uncle Morgan will mind taking me to the hospital? I know dad didn't want me to go today, but I really wanna go see mom and Sophie."

"You can go ask, I don't know if he'll disobey your dad though." She was sympathetic. Sam wandered out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

"Hey Uncle Morgan?"

"What's up squirt?" He looked up from his Star Wars book.

"I really want to go to the hospital. I know dad said no this morning, but I miss them." She used the famous Chuck Bartowski puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" Morgan huffed. They were out the door in a few minutes, leaving Alex home with the twins. Sam just needed to see her family. She hated being away from them.

* * *

><p>"Sam!" Sophie was excited to see her sister. She was still pretty banged up, and her left arm was in a cast all the way up to her elbow. She had fractured her arm in six places. Of course the cast was blue, which was her and Sarah's favorite color. Her brown eyes were full of life, and her brown hair was shiny and clean. She was more like her old self again.<p>

"Hey brat." Sam joked. "How's the food?" She walked over to her sister's bed, and sat down.

"Nasty as ever." Was Sophie's reply.

"Sam? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay at home." Their father's voice sounded from the doorway of the room.

"I know, I just needed to get away from the house." Sam looked at him.

"Plus I really love company!" Sophie chimed in.

"Fine. I guess I can understand that." Chuck agreed to let her stay. "How'd you get here?"

"Uncle Morgan dropped me off. He went back to the house to watch Emma and Jenny with Aunt Alex though."

"Oh, alrighty then." He walked over to them. "How're you feeling today Soph?"

"Good dad! Except the food is still gross." She stuck out her tongue. That made Chuck and Sam smile.

"Hey dad? I'm gonna go see mom." Sam got up.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Tell her I love her!" Sophie yelled.

"I will." Sam smiled at her.

"Hey Sam? Don't get your hopes up. I know she's supposed to be awake soon, but don't expect anything okay?" Chuck didn't want her to be disappointed.

"I won't dad." Sam exited the room fully, and walked down the hall. Sarah's room was only four down from Sophie's, which was done on purpose so that Chuck could easily check on both of them. He hated leaving Sarah, but Sophie couldn't sleep in her room alone at night. Whenever Sophie was occupied, Chuck was immediately by his wife's side, spending every free moment with her. Sam entered her mother's room slowly, not wanting to disturb her. She sat down on the bed gingerly.

"Hey mom." She whispered softly. "I couldn't stay at home anymore. I just felt like I needed to be here, you know? Plus, I really miss you. Please come back." Sam rested her head on her mother's chest, and listened to her soft breathing. The same soft breathing that used to put her to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey mom." Sam whispered softly. "I couldn't stay at home anymore. I just felt like I needed to be here, you know? Plus, I really miss you. Please come back." Who is this person? Sarah didn't know the voice and she sure didn't know why the young girl was laying on her. Her voice seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it. <em> Did the girl call her mom? That made no sense. She and Chuck had just barely started trying for a baby, let alone had an adolescent. They had just had this talk on the Bullet Train a few days ago, how could she be a mother already?<em> She shook the thought, and focused on the child's voice. "I really wish that you could see what I did for that boy I like. Your idea was great!" The girl went on. "Emma and Jenny are still eating like crazy, and Sophie is back to normal. Except for the cast. Which is blue. But you probably already knew that." _There was that name again. Sophie. Who were these girls? How did Chuck know them?_

"Hey, just making sure everything is going okay." Chuck's voice floated through Sarah's ears like a melody.

"No change. But I know she can hear me." The girl was hopeful.

"I bet she can Sam. She always listens." Chuck replied. Sam? This girl had Sarah's real name. She needed answers.

"I wish she would give us a sign or something. Like move her fingers or something."

"You hear that Sarah? I'm not the only one who needs you awake. The girls do too." She felt Chuck grab her hand now, grasping it tightly.

"Yeah, please mom." Sam whined. _Mom. The word echoed through the blackness in Sarah's mind. She was no one's mom! She had no kids! _ Chuck didn't stay in the room for long, and even Sarah's unconscious mind didn't want him to leave. He had left her there with a small stranger. But suddenly, light started to fill her eyes, and speech filled her mouth. She saw a beaming face as her eyes opened. This girl looked exactly like her when she was younger. Blonde hair, striking blue eyes, and the same ears. But she had Chuck's smile and nose.

"Mom?" The girl spoke softly. Sarah moaned. And then here eyes opened fully. "Mom! You're awake! Should I go get dad? Should I get the doctor? Oh my god, I'm so glad you're okay! I have so much to tell you!" The girl rambled on. Sarah found her voice.

"What?" She was groggy.

"I Said I have so much to tell you! Could you hear me talking? I said that Sophie's okay and that I needed you to come back."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sarah replied with a frown.

"So you didn't hear me? Oh well. Let me go get the doctor." Sam started to get up, but Sarah grabbed her hand.

"No, I mean, I don't know you. Who are you?" Sarah asked. Sam stopped dead. She turned to look at her mother. The mother she had always known, the mother who raised her. She started to cry. How could her mother forget her? How could this be happening.

"Mom, it's me. It's Sam."

"I'm sorry, I just don't know you."

"I'm your daughter." Sam cried. Sarah stared at her blankly, trying to figure out if this was a joke.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam woke up, with sweat dripping down her face. She felt sick, and she was shaking all over. She felt cold, and hated the nightmare that had just haunted her dreams.

"She's going to wake up." Sam promised herself. "She won't forget me." She heard the front door open, and her uncle Morgan greeted her father. She walked to the top of the stairs to listen.

"Anything change?" Morgan asked.

"No, she's still making us wait." Chuck sighed. This made Sam worry. "How's Sam?"

"She's okay; she mostly moped around all day." Morgan replied. "Emma and Jenny went to bed a few hours ago; they were easy to put down tonight."

"Good, I'm gonna go check on them. You're good to go buddy. Thanks again, really. I appreciate it!" Chuck watched Morgan leave, and then he started up the stairs. Sam bolted back to her room, and pretended to sleep. Chuck walked in a few seconds later. He briefly looked at her and made sure she was safe and sound, kissing her forehead before he left the room. Sam rolled over onto her back and sighed. Today really wasn't a good day for her. She needed her mom, she needed Sophie, and she needed her whole family.

* * *

><p>School the next day was boring, and Sam wasn't her normal self at all.<p>

"So what can you guys tell me about Africa?" Sam's teacher asked from the front of the room.

"It's big." Travis Miller yelled from the back. The whole class except Sam laughed. She just rolled her eyes.

"Not exactly the answer I was looking for Mr. Miller, but thank you. Anyone else have an idea?" She searched the room with her eyes. Sam's hand slowly went up. "Yes Sam?"

"Africa is home to the third largest desert in the entire world."

"Great! And that's what we're going to talk about today; The Sahara Desert."

"Loser." Travis coughed. Everyone laughed again. The teacher was about to call him out, when the phone rang. The class started in a large conversation. After about a minute, the teacher hung up the phone and looked to Sam.

"The office wants you Sam. Take your things; your father is here to pick you up." The entire class erupted into an "oooooooh someone's in trouble!" but Sam ignored it as she walked out. She noticed Chuck's big smile as she entered the office.

"She's awake!" Chuck exclaimed before Sam could even ask. Sam's smile mimicked her fathers' now.

"Sophie's awake?" She smiled.

"No, not Sophie, your mother!" He grabbed her hand, and led her out to the car. They got in, and Chuck sped off with his daughter in the car, to see his wife.

* * *

><p>Sam waited outside of the room, while Chuck was inside with Sarah. Sam knew her parents were probably exchanging intimate hellos so she was glad she wasn't in there. However, she also didn't want to see her mother. She wouldn't face the fact that Sarah may not know her.<p>

"It was just a dream Sam." She said aloud. She shook her head and sighed. Chuck came out after about a half hour, with relief on his face. Sam sat up immediately.

"She's fine." Chuck smiled.

"She knows me?" Sam was hopeful.

"What kind of question is that?" He looked at her weirdly.

"I don't know..."

"Sure she knows you, you're her kid." He laughed.

"Did she ask about me?"

"Honey, she's barely awake. She didn't talk much, but she will in a while." Sam's heart sank again. So there still was a chance that her mother didn't remember her.

"Oh." Sam said.

"I'm gonna go check on Sophie. Who knows, she may have woken up too." Now Chuck was the hopeful one. "You can go in and see your mother, but she won't be awake again for a while. The antibiotics that the doctors have her on will keep her asleep for a while." He nodded towards the room, and then walked off. Sam wanted to go in, she really did. But her fear kept her waiting, and waiting, and waiting. She would wait until she_ had_ to go in.

* * *

><p>Sarah's laughter filled her own ears. She loved her family more than anything in the world. She had been awake for three days now, and she was finally back to her old self. More of her old self than Chuck knew. But he would, she was going to tell him everything. Chuck had brought the kids today, and Sarah was now holding a smiley Jenny on her lap. Chuck bounced Emma in his arms next to Sarah's bed.<p>

"They're as glad to have you back as I am." He gave her a loving look. Sarah raised her eyebrows playfully. "Okay, maybe not as glad." Sarah laughed at this.

"I'm glad to be back too, I just wish the hospital would release me already. I'm obviously not brain-damaged." She sighed.

"I know, but you only have one more day." He smiled.

"Yeah, only one more day until I get to go home and never leave." She whined.

"Well I guess we'll just have to find some activities to do to keep you from dying of boredom." He smiled mischievously. A thought hit her.

"Where's Sam?" She asked her husband.

"Last time I checked, she was with Sophie."

"Any change?"

"No," He saw his wife's guilty look. "Hey, it wasn't your fault Sarah."

"Yeah it was Chuck. I should've been paying attention. And because of my mistake, our daughter may never wake up." Sarah sighed. But in the back of her mind, her first question lingered. Where was Sam? Why hadn't she come to see her? Did she blame her for the accident too? Sarah wouldn't blame her if she did, but seeing Sam would help her feel better. She needed her daughter. As if on cue, two soft knocks were heard on the door. Sam entered slowly, and stood right in front of the door awkwardly.

"I'll uh, go get you some food." Chuck said to his wife. "I think the twins need some fresh air too."

"That would be great. Anything is better than the crap they feed us here." Sarah smiled. Chuck smiled back and kissed Sarah, taking Jenny from her gently. He placed the twins in the dual stroller, and exited the room.

"Hey." Sam said, still by the door.

"I thought you'd be here by now." Sarah raised her eyebrows at her daughter.

'Yeah, you know, I have sports…and stuff." Sam hadn't really been paying attention to the fact that her mother knew who she was.

"Look Sam, I understand if you blame me for the acc-" Sam cut her off.

"Did you just call me Sam?" She moved to the side of the bed.

"Uh, yeah. Unless you magically changed your name?"

"No, no it's the same." Sam smiled just like her father, and Sarah's heart melted.

"Good, because I happen to like the name I gave you." Sarah smiled back. Sam flung herself into Sarah's arms. She sobbed into her mother's shoulder and all Sarah could do was talk to her and soothe her. "Hey, it's okay Sam. Everything's okay." Sarah stroked her hair, loving the feeling of her daughter in her arms.

"I didn't think that either of you would wake up." Sam finally managed after she stopped crying.

"Well you were wrong. I'm awake, and your sister is definitely going to wake up." Sarah replied.

* * *

><p>"Wow Chuck, this is great." Sarah laughed as she entered the house. Streamers and a big banner reading <strong>WELCOME HOME <strong>greeted her. Morgan and Alex had come over, Ellie and Awesome were coming from Chicago with Clara and Stephen, and Chuck's mother was a few minutes out.

"I just wanted to surprise you." He smiled. "Even though I know you hate surprises." He added.

"Hey Sarah! Glad you're finally better; these little munchkins are way too much work." Morgan handed Emma to her, and the baby smiled as soon as she felt her mothers grasp. Sam walked up to her, carrying Jenny.

"We're glad you're home mom." Sam said.

"Well I'm definitely glad to be home." Sarah replied. Once Mary got there, they started their coming home party. It wasn't big, but it was perfect for Sarah. The people she loved most were surrounding her, and she thanked Chuck for it once it was over. It had lasted a few hours, and by that time, the twins were already in bed, with Sam close behind them. Chuck and Sarah were sitting on the couch talking, when Sam walked into the living room. Sarah smiled at her daughter, who climbed onto Chuck's lap and yawned.

"Look's like someone is ready for bed." Sarah laughed.

"That party took a lot outta you huh?" Chuck looked at his daughter.

"I think everything has." Sam replied.

"Well, you better rest up; you know that your cousins are going to be wild tomorrow." Sarah advised.

"Yeah, I will." She got up, and walked upstairs, muttering that she loved them on the way up. Sarah got comfortable, lying on her back with her head in Chuck's lap. He placed his left hand in between her two hands, and she smiled.

"It's been a while since we've done this." He said.

"Relaxed? Yeah, no kidding." She agreed.

"So, uh, something has been eating at me since before the accident." Chuck said nervously.

"Okay…what is it?" Sarah asked.

"Well, before you left to take Sophie to practice, you said you needed to tell me something. And you also said that it could affect our marriage. Do you remember what it was?" Sarah closed her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Would you mind sharing?" Chuck really wanted to know.

"Yes, but can you do something for me first?" Sarah asked him with big blue eyes.

"Anything."

"Kiss me." Sarah said as more of a demand. Chuck bent down to kiss his wife, taking her face in his hands. He released quickly, but Sarah pulled him in again. At first, Chuck was shocked. His wife hadn't done this in twelve years. Chuck moaned as Sarah deepened the kiss, and he slowly positioned himself on top of her. As they kissed, Chuck slowly forgot about his question. But, after a few minutes, Sarah pulled away and sat up. Chuck followed her action.

"Whoa." He was breathing hard. "Honey, can I ask where that came from?" He was really shocked. He felt all of her love in that kiss, and for the first time in twelve years, she seemed like his real wife, she seemed like she were her 30-year-old self again.

"Chuck, you aren't going to like me when I tell you this." She looked down at her hands.

"Well then don't tell me." He scooted closer to her and grasped her hands in his. "I like where we're at. I just got you back Sarah, and quite frankly I love who you are at the moment." Sarah looked up again.

"That's because I'm me." She looked into his chocolate brown eyes and felt regret.

"Of course you're you." He laughed.

"No Chuck. I mean, I'm _me_. Twelve years ago, after I lost my memory when we were on the beach and you kissed me, I lied. I didn't remember. I lied because I didn't want to hurt you." Sarah started to cry as Chuck let go of her hands. He stood up.

"What do you mean you lied?" He was undeniably hurt.

"I'm so sorry Chuck."

"Are you kidding me? You've been lying to me for the past _twelve years_? Every time I said I loved you and you couldn't answer, every day when you asked to watch the wedding video, every single night when you wanted to hear our story…and I couldn't notice. Wow Sarah, you sure tricked me. Way to go." He started to clap.

"Chuck, you're going to wake up the kids." She warned.

"Good. Maybe they'll want to know that they're mother doesn't even know who they are."

"Of course I know who they are!" Sarah stood up too.

"You know, why even bring this up? Did you _want _to piss me off?" Chuck yelled.

"No, I'm telling you because my memories are back. In the accident I hit my head and they came back. I'm me again Chuck, I'm _me_." She got closer to him and took his face in her hands. She made him look at her, into her vibrant blue eyes. He pulled away.

"How can I trust you this time? How can I tell you aren't lying again?" Chuck wanted to believe her, but he needed to be sure. He headed towards the front door to leave, but her voice stopped him as she told him her favorite memory. He turned to look at her, and listened to every detail she had. He believed her, but he let her finish her story.

_The wedding was in an hour. Chuck had just saved her a few days before, and already he wasn't allowed to see her. He couldn't stand it; he had to see his fiancée. He took out his iPhone, and sent a text message to the one person he had trusted from the very beginning, the one person he was going to spend the rest of his life with, his Sarah._

_**Chuck: Meet in secure location. **_

_They had prepared a safe place to meet, just in case anything bad happened. He knew she would be there before him, as she always was. He smiled as he got the reply message he wanted._

_**Sarah: Here.**_

_Chuck rounded the final corner, and opened the door to the bathroom. It was the only door in the church that had a lock, and that's the main reason Sarah had picked it. Chuck rushed into the bathroom, glad to see Sarah's face._

"_What is it Chuck?" She was worried._

"_I just had to see you." He pulled her in for a kiss. When he ended it, she slapped him._

"_Hey! What was that for?" He rubbed his cheek._

"_You had me thinking that there was a freaking serial killer here! What were you thinking? Why not just text me saying 'I need to see you'?"_

"_You wouldn't have come." Chuck replied. Sarah took the wedding thing very seriously now. She believed it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the reception. Sarah smiled and shook her head._

"_Geek." She smirked and kissed him lovingly._

"_Actually, I'm a nerd." He laughed back._

"_Well, I'll see you at the altar…_nerd._" Sarah left the bathroom, but Chuck stayed, knowing he was the luckiest man on earth._

"Okay, okay, I believe you." Chuck walked up to Sarah.

"I'm so sorry Chuck, I know it was stupid, but I didn't wa-" Chuck silenced her with a kiss.

"I forgive you." He smiled. His phone rang before he could wipe Sarah's tears away, and he answered. "This is Chuck." His face changed as the voice on the other end talked. He hung up without a word.

"What is it Chuck?"

"Sophie's awake, she's going to be okay." He smiled from ear to ear. They hugged each other close, and then rushed upstairs to get their other children. Everything was going to be normal again, and they both knew that their lives were at their best.


End file.
